


Пари

by Jess_L



Category: Abeille | Honey-Bee - Anatole France
Genre: Drama, F/M, постканон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_L/pseuds/Jess_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По сказке Анатоля Франса «Пчелка». Король Лок сам отдал Пчелку Кларидскую в жены Жоржу де Бланшеланд, но все еще любит ее.<br/>Написано на ЗФБ-2016 для команды Франции, бета - Estimada</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пари

Король Лок смотрит в зрительное стекло каждый день. Гномы — трудолюбивый и обязательный народец, и во всех шахтах, кузницах и мастерских дела прекрасно идут и без ежедневного королевского присмотра. Поэтому никто не мешает королю надолго уединяться во дворце, чьи приземистые стены помнят самую седую древность. Гномы лишь понимающе переглядываются, когда король Лок проходит мимо них, торопясь в свои покои.   
— Он тоскует по маленькой принцессе Пчелке, — вздыхает старый поэт Пик.  
— Говорил я вам, надо было посадить ее в клетку! — мрачнеет Рюг. — Тогда бы она осталась здесь, и наш король не мучился бы так!  
— Наш добрый король не был бы счастлив, если бы милая принцесса страдала, — осаживает его добродетельный Тад.  
— Король Лок, — говорит им простодушный, но справедливый По, — просто хочет убедиться, что принцессу Пчелку не обижают в мире людей, и что она весела и здорова.   
С этим соглашаются все гномы — ведь каждый из них знает, что люди глупы, несведущи и злы, поэтому за жизнью Пчелки Кларидской, которая была когда-то принцессой гномов, а стала графиней де Бланшеланд, приглядывать необходимо. Кто с этим справится лучше их обожаемого короля?.. И успокоенные гномы возвращаются к своим киркам, молоткам, клещам и напильникам.   
Зрительное стекло, в которое смотрит король Лок, представляет собой большой отполированный алмаз, позволяющий видеть самые отдаленные предметы. С его помощью король проникает взором сквозь высокие стены замка Бланшеланд, чтобы увидеть маленькую принцессу, выросшую на его глазах в подземном царстве гномов, прелестную девушку, которую он, скрепя сердце, отдал ее возлюбленному Жоржу де Бланшеланд — и которую до сих пор продолжает любить. Он не замечает морщин, которые оставило на ее лице время, и располневшей после троекратного материнства талии — зато ее потухший взор и опущенные уголки губ наполняют его сердце болью. Прекрасная графиня де Бланшеланд не знает многих тягот, выпадающих на долю человеческих женщин, но горе и заботы не обходят ее стороной. Дети болеют, замок нуждается в ремонте, слуги ленивы и нерадивы, а муж пристрастился к вину и стал похаживать в харчевню «Оловянная кружка» на пару со своим старым оруженосцем Верное сердце. А когда в замке устраивают турнир по случаю крестин их младшей дочери, Жорж, победив в поединке, преподносит венок королевы любви и красоты не своей жене, а Маргарите, дочери оружейника. И тогда король Лок видит, как глаза Пчелки наполняются слезами, и в гневе швыряет алмаз о стену. Он готов лично отправиться в замок, чтобы призвать этого зазнавшегося юнца-графа к ответу, но понимает, что Пчелке от его вмешательства легче не станет. Как зверь, запертый в клетку, расхаживает король гномов по тронному залу, злясь на собственное бессилие. А потом накидывает на себя дорожный плащ, надевает ботфорты и отправляется бродить по самым удаленным и пустынным уголкам своего королевства. Он преодолевает высокие горы, глубокие пропасти, выжженные пустыни и раскаленные лавовые поля, и, наконец, спускается в темную пещеру, по сводам которой струится вода, а дно устилают сотни гигантских крабов и моллюсков. Здесь пролегает граница между царством гномов и королевством ундин. И здесь король Лок слышит хрустальный голос повелительницы подводного царства:  
— Вот мы и свиделись, похититель моего пленника! Что, принесло ли это недоброе деяние радость тебе, король Лок?  
— Недобрым деянием было заставлять ни в чем не повинного юношу томиться в плену, — сдержанно, но учтиво отвечает король прекрасной зеленоволосой женщине, вышедшей к нему в короне из перламутровых раковин по проходу, соединяющему пещеру с подводным дворцом. Королева смеется — в ее смехе слышится перестук льдинок в воде замерзающего озера.  
— Значит, ты ни о чем не жалеешь? Это хорошо, король Лок. Хорошо, что твое сердце не сжимается при мысли о том, как поблекла красота твоей возлюбленной среди грубых людей. Что ты не мучаешься от того, что она выплакивает глаза одинокими ночами в холодной супружеской постели, в то время как ее муж пьянствует и изменяет ей. Ведь людская любовь недолговечнее бабочки-однодневки. Возможно, король гномов, ты даже думаешь: поделом ей, ведь в ее воле было остаться навсегда в твоих владениях, окруженной богатством, почетом и любовью. Если так, то я преклоняюсь перед твоим самообладанием и стойкостью.   
Король Лок слушает эти ядовитые речи молча, ничем не выдавая своего горя. Королева ундин мерит его долгим взглядом зеленых глаз.   
— А вот я жалею, король. Я всего лишь слабая женщина, хоть и королева. Я всем сердцем скорблю, что прекрасный юноша по глупости своей предпочел жесткую суровую землю песням и пляскам ундин в моем подводном дворце и неуклюжую любовь человеческой женщины — тому счастью, что он мог бы обрести в моих объятиях. Будь он со мной, он забыл бы про вино и про других женщин.  
— Посадить возлюбленного в темницу — не лучший способ добиться его благосклонности, — насмешливо говорит ей король гномов. — Вряд ли он захочет вернуться. Притом, что Пчелка во всем лучше тебя, королева. Она мила и добра.  
— Значит, ты все еще любишь ее, — кивает королева ундин. — Странно, что она не воротилась к тебе. Ты ведь держал ее не в темнице, а в уютном доме рядом с собственным дворцом. Неужели ты не подарил ей ничего, что поможет ей вернуться, если она захочет?  
— Я дал ей волшебный перстень, — отвечает король Лок неохотно, — и она может вернуться в мое царство в любой час. И раз не делает этого, значит, в ее жизни все хорошо. Она любит своего мужа пылко и самоотверженно, как и он ее, и если встречают они на своем жизненном пути препятствия или подвергаются искушениям, то способны простить и утешить друг друга.  
— Что ж, король Лок, — холодно улыбается королева, — готов ли ты тогда поспорить, что не пройдет и двенадцати лун, как твоя Пчелка вернется к тебе, а мой Жорж — ко мне?  
— Этого не будет никогда! — кричит король Лок страшным голосом. — Ты не знаешь ни души Пчелки, ни того, кого называешь своим возлюбленным Жоржем. Они никогда не расстанутся!  
Королева бледнеет перед лицом его гнева, но остается такой же прекрасной и спокойной.  
— Тогда ты ничем не рискуешь, заключив со мной пари, король Лок. Если я проиграю — а ты ведь уверен, что так и будет, — я отдам тебе свою любимую фрейлину, прекраснейшую даму моего королевства после меня. Она сможет утешить тебя в печали.   
Король Лок слишком огорчен, чтобы гневаться долго.   
— Чем так не угодила тебе фрейлина, что ты готова навечно отослать ее в наши пещеры? — спрашивает он. — Жизнь там покажется непривычной созданию подводных глубин.  
— Ты построишь ей хрустальный бассейн и прикажешь своим гномам каждый день менять там воду, и она будет довольна. Но я не думаю, что мне придется разлучиться с ней. А какое равное ей сокровище готов поставить ты?  
Он пожимает плечами, представляя мысленно содержимое своей сокровищницы.  
— Кристалл, в котором с незапамятных времен была заключена капля воды. Это великое чудо природы, одна из самых больших ценностей, которые у меня есть.   
— И тебе не жаль с ним расстаться?  
— Нет, поскольку я выиграю без всяких сомнений. Пчелка не такова, как ты думаешь. Она всегда была со мной искренна, и она не любит меня.  
— Быть по сему, — заключает королева. — Этот кристалл увенчает мою корону. Жорж не сможет отвести глаз. — Пожатие ее тонкой руки крепко и холодно, как лед. — Прощай, король Лок! До встречи через двенадцать лун.  
Королева ундин касается камня, выступающего из свода пещеры, и тот сдвигается в сторону, открывая проход. Большая перламутровая раковина подплывает к ее ногам, королева ступает на нее, и раковина несет ее к хрустальному дворцу в окружении стай пурпурных, лазоревых и золотых рыбок. На короля гномов она не оборачивается.  
Король возвращается в свой подземный дворец в задумчивости. Он то бормочет что-то себе под нос, то посмеивается, то во внезапном приступе гнева сжимает кулаки. Никто из гномов не может понять, что его гнетет. Они из всех сил стараются развеселить своего повелителя. Своды пещеры вокруг дворца озаряет все больше разноцветных метеоров, все более грандиозные спектакли играют перед королем каждый день и услаждают его слух концертами на всевозможных музыкальных инструментах. Со всех концов гномьей страны несут ему самые прекрасные драгоценные камни разнообразных и чудесных оттенков. Строят по его повелению огромный хрустальный бассейн и заполняют его чистейшей озерной водой. Но король Лок все грустит.  
Луны сменяют одна другую, срок пари приближается. Король Лок смотрит в зрительное стекло с отчаянием и надеждой.  
Несмотря на все, во что он верит и что говорил королеве ундин, он очень хочет проиграть.


End file.
